cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Skater Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Skater Cookie '''is a Common Cookie released alongside his Pet, Lucky Dice Bros, on September 26, 2016. He goes much faster than the standard running speed for other Cookies. Skill A fast Cookie. Run even faster with each Level Up. Story ''The secret to Skater Cookie's speed and boarding skills lies in the special elasticity of his 'Cat Tail Candy Cane Board'. Inseparable with his 2009 limited edition board, he even sleeps on it too! Not everyone can handle Skater Cookie's speed, but if you dare, prepare for a sweet ride. Warning: Once you get a taste of Skater Cookie's speed, other Cookies may feel a bit slow. Have you heard about a skater who stole a pumpkin from a witch and became the Pumpkinhead Rider? The legend goes that when Halloween falls on Friday 13, the Rider appears at the party and takes away all candy! Who could have known that Skater Cookie is also good at skiing? Just look at the speed he can achieve by just sliding the two pieces of wood! It's even hard to tell if his name is "Skater Cookie" or "Skier Cookie!" Statistics Loading Messages New *Bored? Try skateboarding! (retired) * Bored? Let's have some fun! General *Let me show you some tricks! *Finally! Let's go! *Just wait and see how fast I can go! *Yo, dude! Whassup? *Not now! Can't stop! *Catch me if you can! *Let's skateboard!!! *Yo, man! *Fast as lightning! *Let's skate!!! *Check out how fast can I go! *Yo, man! *How do I stop this thing?! 1vs1 Race *I'll be waiting for you at the finish line! *There's no way I'll lose. *Catch me if you can! *You'll just slow me down. *Ha! Try to keep up. Tired * Must... ride... Lobby Daily Gift *Yo, take this! "Hi!" * H! That's "Hi" if you say it fast! * Hey! Let's ride! Like * Yo, that's cool! * Hey, I'm like really touched! Talk * Wanna learn how to ride the board? * Ancient things? No thank you! * I wanna get a real, official certificate for something... * Life is speed, speed is life! Gift *Whoah! Been lookin' for one of these! (Given Rescue Certificate) *Won't say no to a present! (Neutral) *Nah, keep it! (Given Ancient Pet Egg) Pumpkinhead Rider General * Out of darkness! * Do you like my pumpkin? * Halloween at last! 1vs1 Race * Riding through the night! Tired * How to stop this thing?! Ski Rookie General * Whew! Chilly! * Woo-hoo! * Love the speed! * Wow! So cool! * Let's go-o-o... 1vs1 Race * You've got no chances! * Don't forget to warm up! * Just follow me! Ha-ha! * Ha! Easy! Tired * Oops! Relationship Chart * Strawberry Cookie: Nice rhymes! * Soda Cookie: Hmph! Wish I could ride a wave! * Kiwi Cookie: Ha! Dude's no rival for me! * Grapefruit Cookie: Pretty chill! She knows how to skate for sure! Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 3, retired. Trivia * Skater Cookie's limited edition board's release date is a nod to the original version of Cookie Run, called only "OvenBreak," which released in 2009. * Skater Cookie's Pumpkinhead Rider costume is likely a reference to The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, as a common depiction of the Headless Horseman is to show him with a jack-o-lantern attached to his neck or in his hand. * Skater Cookie's Ski Rookie costume was made in commemoration of the 2018 Winter Olympics, as they were hosted in South Korea. * Skater Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "This is the normal speed." * Skater Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Whoah! A cake!" * Skater Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Yo, thanks! Wanna ride together sometimes...?"